


Abuse of Power

by KuhakuE



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Erik Has Feelings, Erik-centric, Feelings, M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011), X-Men: First Class Fix It, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: The scene in which Raven tried to seduce Erik, but the result is different.





	Abuse of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Raven this has to stop!" by lolbleachme. Her idea (with slight changes and a little different ending), my words.  
English is not my native language so grammar corrections and general criticism of the fanfic are appreciated.

"Well, this is a surprise."

"The nice kind?"

The young woman clearly tried to sound seductive, but Erik did not even blink when he saw the blonde lying in bed, naked and covered only with a blanket.

"Get out Raven. I want to go to bed." He said with a conspicuous disinterest. "Maybe in a few years."

"How about now?"

Erik knew that whatever the figure he was going to see as he turned around, it would not persuade him to sleep with Raven. He was surprised when he saw something that definitely, absolutely, was not Raven. Raven let out a tiny giggle as she saw that she had caught him off guard.

Erik looked at the body of goddamn Charles Xavier.

The blue eyes, the pale skin. Erik reminded himself that he should not be disappointed that he saw Raven return to her usual blond shape. He wondered if he might have stared unintentionally.

"I knew it!" She said with a smile and a sense of triumph. "Breath, Erik, I'm not going to tell anyone."

Erik did not show any reaction, but he suspected malicious intent.

"If," she said, and his suspicions were confirmed, "You confess to Charles."

"Are you insane?" He answered instinctively.

Raven waved her hand, as if stopping him and wanting to answer him before he ever said anything.

"Charles won't mind that you love both men and women, and I'm sure he loves you back." She said with a smile that was both amused and sincere. Erik opened his mouth to speak but she was ahead of him. "Come on, you're the one who talks about the need to be proud."

For a moment, Erik thought that he heard genuine care Raven's voice.

"I'll give you one week!"

Erik realized that he had been deceived. Before he could continue to protest, Raven changed to her blue shape and leaped out of bed, leaving the room laughing.

"How am I supposed to go to bed now?" Erik asked, even though the door was already closed, without actually expecting an answer.

* * *

Erik was always the first to wake up in the morning. He liked this fact because it meant that he could have some private quiet time. He was trying to make himself breakfast and get rid of the nagging thoughts about what had happened last evening.

It pretty much destroyed the quiet of the morning. He tried to think about what he had to do, and at the same time to explain to himself that he did not have to do it. He has to be rational. It is just Raven, she and her nonsense. He does not have to do anything.

Erik realized suddenly that he was not paying attention to his breakfast. And that his thoughts were interrupted.

He felt arms wrapped around him and a body leaning behind him.

He heard the hum, then the familiar voice with a British accent.

"Smells good. Cooking it for me?"

Erik noticed the remarkable accuracy of Raven's mutation. The eyes he had seen yesterday from the other end of the room were so close now that he noticed his eyelashes. Erik's thoughts moved from appreciation and impression of the mutation and admiration of Charles's appearance. The smallest details in his face were just right. He had no doubt that it could not have been better than the real thing.

"Raven," He said, moving the woman back. "You should know that Charles doesn't talk like that. And that he's still asleep at this hour in the morning."

"It's nice that you know when Charles wakes up."

"Everyone knows when he wakes up, he runs this place."

Raven smiled and walked away with her arms up. Although it was a sign of surrender, her face made it clear that she probably would not give up that easily. He sighed and waited for what was to come.

* * *

As the days passed, Erik became paranoid. He was always tense and alert, in case Raven decided to play with him. In some cases, he became nervous because he heard steps behind him, only to find the real Charles just passing through the corridor or one of the others doing their usual activities.

One day, Raven felt sassy, shapeshifted to Charles and gently bit Erik's ear. The man jumped as he felt Charles's mouth rest on his body, and he forced himself not to hit anything when he realized it was Raven. As the girl walked out of the room with a wicked chuckle, he could not help shouting at her.

"If you didn't just look like him, but you were really him, you would know how many times I curse you now!"

* * *

Charles was always at ease when he was around Erik. There was nothing unusual today, but he had to wait for him to settle some official matters. Not wanting to read his mind or look for him throughout the estate, he simply walked into his room and made himself comfortable.

When Erik walked into the room, he knew what was going on. It had been a week since he was in the same room, at this hour, and he saw Charles lying on his bed. Although this time, he was dressed and the look in his eyes was routine, Erik lost his patience.

"Erik, good to see you, I was waiting for you to come. There are some documents to fill,"

"You know, what you do is called abuse of power."

Erik kept talking, not waiting for a response.

"I thought you didn't really mean to tell everyone. Or did you?" He said nervously, sitting up in the chair in angry motion. "Honestly, I don't understand you anymore. I don't know if you want me to fuck you or fuck Charles."

Charles laughed. He approached him and put his hands on the chair handles, besieging him with a piercing look in his eyes.

"Did you think I would tell someone you like Charles?"

"Okay, get out."

Charles smiled and brought his face closer. Erik did not particularly enjoy looking at Raven's face imitating Charles, so he straightened his body in the chair so he could get away a little.

_Darling, I'm not Raven._

The mental message and realization hit Erik. At least the wall did not hit his head when Charles kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent two whole days writing other endings. But they were all very dramatic. Why are they both such idiots?


End file.
